Jest tylko jeden sposób
by Akirasaki
Summary: Druga część opowiadania "Jesteś moją marionetką".
1. Nowy początek

Ayumi Chisato- dziewczyna o bardzo silnym charakterze potrafiąca poradzić sobie w trzech różnych światach: w świecie ludzi, gdzie miała problemy w rodzinie i szkole; w Hueco Mundo, gdzie w każdej chwili mogła zginąć mieszkając z Arrancarami w Las Noches; w Soul Society, gdzie będąc zaledwie kilka dni zdobyła sympatię wszystkich, których poznała. Wielu powinno brać z niej przykład i tak jak ona nigdy się nie poddawać.

* * *

Teraz minęło 17 miesięcy od pokonania Aizena. Ayumi ma obecnie 17 lat i mieszka w wynajętym przez siebie mieszkaniu wraz z siostrą. Pieniądze na życie ma dzięki sprzedaży starego domu, alimentom ojca i pomocy finansowej ze strony jej cioci- Reiko. Z ojcem się nie widuje, a pieniądze na razie przelewa na konto ciotki. Mama dziewczyn została wrobiona i pomimo tego, że jest niewinna- siedzi w więzieniu. Jednak choć raz przejęła się losem swoich dzieci i sprzedaż domu to był jej pomysł. Ojciec już dawno się wyprowadził, więc nie dostał żadnych pieniędzy (decyzja sądu).

Młodsza siostra Ayumi- Akira- ma 11 lat. Nie do końca rozumiała wszystko co się działo w ostatnim czasie, ale cieszyła się, że zostanie ze swoją siostrą. Ayumi jest dla niej wzorem i zawsze chciała być taka jak ona, choć nie przyznawała się do tego.

* * *

Ayumi i Akira stały i patrzyły się na miskę, z której aż wysypywała się mąka.

\- Aki, jesteś pewna, że tyle miało być tej mąki?

\- Nie mam pojęcia...

\- To ciasto chyba nam nie wyjdzie- stwierdziła.

Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Pies zaczął szczekać.

\- Masz książkę z przepisem i spróbuj coś z tym zrobić, a ja pójdę otworzyć- Ayumi dała siostrze książkę kucharską i poszła do drzwi- Master, cicho!- uciszyła psa i otworzyła. W życiu nie spodziewałaby się takich gości...

* * *

 _ **Witam w drugiej części opowiadania "Jesteś moją marionetką"! :D Wiem, że rozdział jest bardzo krótki, ale postanowiłam skończyć w tym momencie żeby potrzymać was w niepewności :P Ogólnie mam nadzieję, że druga część również wam się spodoba :)**_


	2. EWAKUACJA!

Nie raz płakała za Ginem i Arrancarami. Bardzo za nimi tęskniła. Jednak codziennie widywała się z Ichigo, Inoue, Ishidą i Sado. Często też widywała się z niektórymi Shinigami. Zżyła się z nimi i była im wdzięczna, że pocieszali ją kiedy dopadała ją tęsknota za Las Noches.

Teraz stali przed nią Arancarzy. Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Wonderweiss, Ggio, Nnoitra, Tesla, Yylfordt i Di Roy. Ayumi zdębiała. Stała z otwartą buzią i patrzyła na nich. Nie mogła z siebie słowa wydusić.

\- Ayumi!- ucieszyli się wszyscy i chcieli się na nią rzucić i ją wyściskać, ale Wonderweiss był najszybszy.

\- Ayumi- powiedział przytulając się do niej. Oczywiście podszedł do niej na czworaka.

\- Momo…- powiedziała cicho przytulając Margelę- Wypowiedziałeś moje imię…- tak się cieszyła z tego i z ich odwiedzin, że łzy napłynęły jej do oczu- CHŁOPAKI!- rzuciła się na pozostałych.

Stali na klatce i narobili niesamowitego hałasu witając się.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odwiedziliście mnie!- uszczypnęła się- Ał, czyli to prawda!- skakała z radości- Chodźcie do środka i opowiedzcie mi jak to się stało, że nadal żyjecie- zagoniła ich do mieszkania- Szybciej, bo zaraz mohery się zlecą.

* * *

Cała dziewiątka siedziała ściśnięta w małym saloniku.

\- Poczekajcie, a ja dam wam coś do picia- poszła do kuchni.

\- Zaczekaj!- Akira pobiegła za nią- Ayu, a tak właściwie to kim oni są?

\- Rodziną- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka dawno nie widziała swojej siostry takiej szczęśliwej. Wróciła do salonu.

\- Hej… Jak macie na imię?- zapytała.

Każdy po kolei przedstawił się, oprócz Wonderweissa- jego przedstawił Ulquiorra.

\- A ty?- zapytał Szayel.

\- Jestem Akira. Akira Chisato.

\- Jesteś strasznie podobna do siostry- stwierdził Ggio- Wyjątkiem są głównie okulary.

Fakt, były do siebie bardzo podobne. Akira miała włosy w takim samym kolorze i o takiej samej długości co Ayumi. Wyjątkiem było pojedyncze pasmo włosów po prawej stronie jej głowy przy twarzy. Miało ono kolor bordowy. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miała tak od urodzenia i zawsze miała z tych włosów upleciony mały warkocz, ponieważ zawsze rosły tylko do brody dziewczynki. Z twarzy też wyglądała niczym siostra, tylko w odróżnieniu od niej nie miała niebieskich oczu tylko jedno zielone, a drugie wręcz żółte. I nosiła okulary, pod którymi roiło się od piegów.

\- Wiem- powiedziała po czym przyglądała im się przez chwilę- Ja już was widziałam. Na rysunkach Ayu. Najczęściej rysowała ciebie w różnych strojach- wskazała na Szayela. Zarumienił się.

\- Akira, pomóż mi zanieść picie!- zawołała z kuchni.

\- Idę!- poszła do niej.

* * *

\- Czyli Gin przygotował jakąś miksturę, która miała utrzymać was przy życiu, ale przez zbyt długi kontakt z Hogyoku mikstura przestała na niego działać, tak?- dziewczyna podsumowała to, czego się od nich dowiedziała.

\- Tak- przytaknął Ulquiorra.

Dziewczynie zbierało się na płacz, ale powstrzymała się.

\- Dobra, rozumiem czemu akurat wy, ale Nnoitra? Po co ty tu przylazłeś?- zaśmiała się- Przecież mnie nie lubisz.

\- Wisisz mi przysługę- odpowiedział Gilga.

\- Nie wierzę, że tylko o to chodziło- uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ee, Ayumi, to dziecko się na mnie patrzy…- powiedział Szayel wskazując na młodą, która siedziała obok niego i wlepiała w niego gały.

\- A mnie pies podrapał!- marudził Grimmjow.

\- To dziecko jest dziwne, a ciebie pies podrapał, bo dotykałeś ją tam, gdzie nie lubi- rzekła czarnowłosa.

\- Sama jesteś dziwna!- okularnica oburzyła się.

\- Ją? Myślałem, że to jest on- zdziwił się Jaegerjaquez.

\- Wabi się Meirin, ale wszyscy mówią na nią Master, bo kiedyś jakiś moher coś tam mówił i ją tak nazwał.

\- A dlaczego Meirin?- zapytał Tesla.

\- Bo Akira jest wielką fanką Kuroshitsuji i ją tak kiedyś nazwała od jednej postaci.

Młoda wyszczerzyła się prezentując szczelinę miedzy zębami.

\- A skąd macie gigai? Bo widzę, że nie macie pozostałości po maskach.

\- Od Urahary- rzekł Szayel.

\- To on wiedział o was? Foch.

\- Tylko dzień dłużej od ciebie.

\- Nie wierzę, że ten leń tak szybko wam zrobił gigai.

\- A jednak. Jak powiedzieliśmy, że chodzi o ciebie to od razu się za to zabrał.

\- To chyba był chory- zaśmiała się.

* * *

Wieczór.

\- No dobra, na razie zostajecie u mnie, ale nie możemy się tu tak gnieździć nie wiadomo ile czasu- rzekła Ayumi.

\- Wbijemy do Kurosakiego- zaproponował Grimmjow.

\- Nie. A tak w ogóle to ile tu będziecie?

\- No właśnie nie możemy już wrócić do Heco Mundo, znaczy nie chcemy, i…- mówił Szayel.

\- I chcecie zostać w świecie ludzi na stałe?- zapytała zdziwiona. Kiwnęli głowami- Naprawdę?!

Po tym zaczęła cała uradowana mówić coś bardzo szybko i niewyraźnie.

\- Mam pewien pomysł- rzekł Ggio.

\- Jaki?- wszyscy byli ciekawi.

\- Każdy z nas, no może oprócz Wonderweissa, znajdzie pracę i pomoże Ayumi.

Arrancarzy zgodzili się z nim, nawet Nnoitra. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny tego dnia była w szoku.

* * *

Gdy wszyscy już spali, Ayumi siedziała w pokoju Akiry z Ggio i rozmawiała z nim. Musieli być cicho żeby nie obudzić dziewczynki.

\- Ggio, to było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale nie musicie tego robić. Powinniście zająć się własnymi sprawami.

\- Ayumi- spojrzał jej prosto w oczy- Ty jesteś dla nas najważniejsza. Pomożemy ci się utrzymać, a kiedyś zamieszkamy wszyscy w jednym domu i będzie nam głośno i wesoło- uśmiechnął się.

\- Oj, Ggio- zaśmiała się- Dziękuję- przytuliła go- To dopóki nie macie pracy i stałego lokum możecie zostać u mnie, tak jak mówiłam. Będzie ciasno, ale póki czegoś nie znajdziecie nie wyrzucę was.

\- Spokojnie, część z nas pójdzie do Urahary.

\- Ale ty zostań.

\- Dlaczego?- zdziwił się.

\- Bo tylko z tobą można normalnie pogadać- zaśmiała się- I Akira cię polubiła, inaczej nie spałaby z tobą w jednym pokoju.

\- To miłe- uśmiechnął się- Dobra, chodźmy spać. Jutro trzeba ustalić kto gdzie będzie pomieszkiwać.

* * *

Telefon Ayumi obudził ją o 9 rano, pomimo tego, że była niedziela. Myślała, że wstała pierwsza, zwłaszcza, że Akira i Ggio nawet nie usłyszeli budzika. Jednak myliła się…

Po wyjściu z pokoju ujrzała:

 _ **#**_ Ulquiorrę ściągającego Wonderweissa z firany w salonie

 _ **#**_ Grimmjowa z mokra twarzą krzyczącego _„Który mi naszczał do ryja?!"_

 _ **#**_ Yylfordta, który utknął między sofą a ścianą

 ** _#_** Di Roya tańczącego macarenę w korytarzu

 _ **#**_ Teslę opatrującego głowę Nnoita

 _ **#**_ Szayela ze skrętem szyi i psem przyczepionym do nogawki za pomocą zębów.

* * *

\- Dobra, mówcie co się stało- powiedziała czarnowłosa rozpisując na kartce kto gdzie spał dla ułatwienia.

\- Ja spałem w twoim pokoju i usłyszałem krzyki Margeli, więc poszedłem zobaczyć co robi- mówił Ulquiorra- I znalazłem go wiszącego na firanie.

\- Ok. Teraz Grimmjow.

\- Spałem sobie spokojnie w wannie, a jak obudził mnie krzyk Wonderweissa to zorientowałem się, że mam obszczaną twarz.

\- Dobra… Yylfordt?

\- Chips mi spadł za sofę i próbowałem go wyciągnąć. Niestety utknąłem.

\- Di Roy?

\- Widziałem w necie ten taniec i mi się spodobał- wyszczerzył się.

\- Nie używaj więcej mojego laptopa. Nnoit?

\- Wracałem z kibla i jebnąłem w żyrandol.

\- To ty mnie obszczałeś!- wkurzył się Grimmjow.

\- No i?

\- Chcesz się bić?!

\- Ej, spokój!- krzyknęła- Szayel?

\- Spałem sobie spokojnie w kuchni i w środku nocy przyszedł twój pies. Leżałem na brzuchu z głową zwróconą w lewą stronę, a ona przyszła i położyła się na mnie! Do rana tak leżałem i teraz nie mogę obrócić głowy w żadną stronę- mówiąc to siedział bokiem do dziewczyny żeby ją widzieć.

\- Rozumiem. Podsumowując: Urek, Yylfordt i Di Roy spali w moim pokoju i padli ofiarą Momo, sofy i internetu. Nnoit, Tesla i Momo spali tu w salonie i… sama nie wiem co. Szayel spał w kuchni z Meirin przez co dostał skrętu szyjnego. Grimmjow spał w łazience i został oszczany. Akira, Ggio i ja spaliśmy w pokoju Aki i żyjemy, ciekawe. To teraz pytanie: kto chce się przenieść do Urahary?

To pytanie wywołało jedną wielką kłótnię. Dziewczyny wymknęły się do jednego z pokoi i same ich porozdzielały.

* * *

\- Nnoitra, Tesla, Yylfordt i Di Roy wynoszą się do Urahary. Reszta zostaje z nami- oznajmiła Akira kiedy Ayumi poszła do sklepu.

\- I dobrze- rzekł Nnoitra- Idziemy.

\- A pamiętasz drogę?- zapytał Yylfordt.

\- Tyle trafimy- odpowiedział po czym wyszli.

\- Słuchajcie, Ayu powiedziała, że ten, który potrafi ogarnąć Memo ma z nim zostać w salonie- powiedziała.

\- Momo- poprawił ją Szayel.

\- Nie ważne.

\- Ma problem z imionami tak jak siostra- powiedział po cichu do Grimmjowa i oboje się zaśmiali.

\- Słyszałam!

\- To ja mogę zostać- rzekł Schiffer.

\- To wy dwaj będziecie spać w pokoju mojej siostry- powiedziała do Granza i Jaegerjaqueza*.

* * *

Później wszyscy zebrali się w mieście i kupili chłopakom najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Po powrocie do domu Ayumi już nie wytrzymała i popłakała się z tęsknoty za Ginem. Jednak szybko doszła do siebie, bo Arrancarzy ją pocieszyli.

* * *

Wieczorem czarnowłosa siedziała sama w salonie.

\- Siema- przywitał się Grimmjow wchodząc.

\- Hej, Grimmjow.

\- Co tam oglądasz?- usiadł obok niej.

\- No właśnie nic, cały czas tylko zmieniam kanały. Chyba pogram na PS3. Też chcesz?

\- Pewnie, cokolwiek to jest. Ale z tego co widzę to niczego wam nie brakowało.

\- Tak, chociaż i tak rzadko korzystałyśmy z tych wszystkich rzeczy, które były w domu. Mama zarabiała „po swojemu" i było nas stać na wiele rzeczy, ale co z tego skoro nie miałyśmy normalnej rodziny? Najchętniej oddałabym to wszystko żeby ją mieć.

\- Też prawda… Ale teraz macie nas- przytulił ją.

\- Tak i nawet nie ważcie się stąd ruszać- zaśmiała się- Dobra, masz i rób to co ja- dała mu pada.

* * *

\- AYUMI!- Ulquiorra wparował do pokoju o świcie budząc nie tylko ją, Akire i Ggio, ale i wszystkich domowników.

\- Co się stało?- zapytała zaspana.

\- WONDERWEISS ZJADŁ KIEŁBASĘ!

\- CO?!

\- EWAKUACJA!- krzyknął Szayel i wyskoczył przez okno. Wylądował na balkonie sąsiadów piętro niżej.

\- Trzeba go zabrać do lekarza!

\- Prędzej do weterynarza- rzekła młoda cała zaspana.

\- Aki, to nie jest śmieszne. Momo po zjedzeniu kiełbasy to chodząca bomba biologiczna!

* * *

Pół godziny później wszyscy byli już w klinice Kurosakich.

\- No ja wam nic nie poradzę- mówił Isshin badając Margelę- Najzwyczajniej w świecie będzie musiał się wysrać.

\- Tato- Ichigo upomniał go.

\- No co? Trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu!

\- On mi zapcha kibel…- marudziła Ayumi.

\- To idźcie z nim do szaletu- zaproponował Ichigo.

* * *

\- Ulquiorra, ile jeszcze? Ten smród nawet żula wystraszył!- mówiła stojąc za drzwiami męskiej toalety.

\- I dobrze, bo tu się nie da oddychać…- odpowiedział- Bije rekordy we wstrzymywaniu oddechu, kobieto.

\- Słuchajcie, nawet w babskim już śmierdzi- rzekł Grimmjow.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Szayel wszedł i sprawdził.

\- Wiecie, że przy szalecie sprzedają watę cukrową?- przyszedł Ggio jedząc watę.

\- Dobrze, że Akira została u Kurosakich i nie musi tego oglądać- rzekła dziewczyna.

* * *

 _* Póżniej i tak to olali i każdy spał gdzie chciał xD_

 **Autorka: Na razie to tyle, miłego czytania! :D**

 **Ayumi: Z rozdziału na rozdział będzie coraz ciekawiej xD**


	3. Wonder, do nogi!

\- Dobra, ja wychodzę. Pójdę po siostrę*, zaprowadzę ją do szkoły, a potem pójdę do swojej. Błagam, nie roznieście mi domu.  
\- Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie- rzekł Szayel ze skrętem szyi, podrapaną twarzą przez kota, na którego spadł podczas ewakuacji i śliwą pod okiem od właścicielki kota. Miał szczęście, że mąż sąsiadki nie wstał.

* * *

Gdy dziewczyny wróciły do domu było w miarę spokojnie. Szayel opróżniał lodówkę, Grimmjow grał na PS3, spodobało mu się, Ulquiorra spał zmęczony pilnowaniem Margeli, Ggio próbował coś ugotować, a Wonderweiss obgryzał buty.  
\- Szayel, idź rozruszać szyję- zamknęła mu lodówkę- Ggio, smażysz po złej stronie patelni- otworzyła okno żeby wywietrzyć smród spalenizny- Grimmjow- weszła do salonu- Ktoś musi iść do Kisuke po nowe rzeczy dla was** i tą osobą będziesz ty.  
\- Czemu? Niech Ggio idzie!  
\- Ggio próbuje nam zrobić coś do jedzenia, a ty się obijasz. Idź.  
Niebieskowłosy niechętnie zwlekł się i poszedł się ubrać, bo był w samych gaciach.  
\- Mogę iść z tobą?- zapytała Akira.  
\- Skoro musisz- odpowiedział ubierając koszulkę.

* * *

Grimmjow szedł przez miasto z Akirą.  
\- Dlaczego masz niebieskie włosy?  
\- Bo takie mi urosły.  
\- A jakie masz nazwisko?  
\- Jaegerjaquez.  
\- Lubisz kakałko?  
\- Lubię.  
\- Podoba ci się moja siostra?  
\- Czemu pytasz?- po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z domu spojrzał na nią.  
\- Bo widziałam jak się zachowujesz. To podoba ci się czy nie?  
\- Ona kazała ci się zapytać?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie- znowu spojrzał przed siebie- Podoba mi się, jak i wiele innych, ale nie mów jej.  
\- Uuu, kotecek się wstydzi!  
\- A ty skąd wiesz?  
\- Ayu często rysowała ciebie w formie jakiegoś tygrysa czy coś.  
\- Pantery.  
\- Też może być. No ale fajnie wyglądałeś, pokażesz mi się kiedyś?  
\- Jak będzie okazja to zobaczysz.  
\- Nie bądź taki!  
\- Kto ci powiedział o tym, że potrafimy zmieniać formy? Bo po samych rysunkach na pewno się nie domyśliłaś.  
\- Właśnie, że się domyśliłam. Pogadałam o tym z Karin, a potem wypytałam siostrę.  
\- Kim jest Karin?  
\- To jedna z sióstr Ichigo.  
\- A no racja.  
\- Weźmiesz mnie na barana?  
\- Po co?  
\- No spraw dziecku trochę radości!- zrobiła groźną minę co rozśmieszyło Arrancara.  
\- No dobra, wskakuj- kucnął.  
\- Jej!- cała uradowana wskoczyła na niego.

* * *

Ayumi wracając z pracy spotkała Ichigo.  
\- Siema, Chigo!- przywitała się jak zwykle.  
\- Yo, Ayumi. Wracasz do domu?  
\- Tak, z pracy.  
\- Ja też.  
\- Znowu krzyczała na ciebie?- zaśmiała się.  
\- Nie było dnia żeby nie krzyczała- uśmiechnął się.  
Nagle oboje poczuli silną energię.  
\- Czujesz?- zapytała.  
\- Ta. Tylko nie potrafię wyczuć gdzie jest.  
\- Ja też nie.  
Niespodziewanie Hollow pojawił się za dziewczyną.  
\- Uważaj!- chwycił ją i odskoczył w bok, a Hollow uderzył w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała.  
Ichigo natomiast bardzo się stresował, bo mógł jedynie zgadywać gdzie jest Hollow. Nie miał pewności czy drugi raz też mu się uda***.  
\- Dzięki, Ichigo!  
\- Nie ma za co- nerwowo przeszukiwał kieszenie- Cholera! Zostawiłem gdzieś telefon!  
Chisato ustawiła się tak, żeby mogła w każdej chwili zaatakować. Nie robiła tego od czasu ataku na Yammiego i nie była pewna czy da radę powstrzymać Hollowa nie niszcząc niczego dookoła, ale była pewna, że uda jej się wykonać jakikolwiek atak.  
\- Chciałeś zadzwonić do Uryuu, prawda?  
\- Ta.  
\- Teraz już za późno- już zaczęła ładować Cero, gdy nagle pojawił się Shinigami- Izuru!- rozpoznała go.  
\- Gdzie?- zapytał rudzielec, bo w ogóle nie widział blondyna.  
\- Racja, ty go nie widzisz. Jest przed nami, tak samo jak Hollow.

Kira jednak nie docenił ducha. Kiedy chciał zaatakować z zaskoczenia ten obrócił się i uderzył go z taką siłą, że chłopak odleciał kilkanaście metrów dalej. Zanim wrócił Ayumi podjęła się walki z Hollowem, jednak po kilku strzałach Bali i Cero- poległa. Złapał ją za nogę i rzucił za siebie. Czarnowłosa uderzyła po drodze w słup i płot po czym wylądowała w czyimś ogrodzie na skalniaku. Kurosaki próbował walczyć i prawie skończył tak jak Izuru i Ayumi, ale na szczęście pojawili się Ishida, Sado i Inoue.

\- Kurwa...- Chisato próbowała się podnieść.  
\- Ayumi!- Kira odnalazł ją- Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Nie mogę ruszyć nogą... W ogóle nie mogę się...- nie dokończyła, bo zaczęła się dławić wypływającą krwią- Wracaj... tam...  
\- Nie zostawię cię tak!- zaczął ją leczyć- Poza tym twoi przyjaciele już się nimi zajęli.  
Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. Krzyk dziewczynki. Ayumi od razu go poznała.  
\- Akira!- poderwała się resztkami sił i znowu zaczęła zalewać się krwią.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. Cholera, nie wiem czy sobie poradzą...  
\- Musi być jakiś sposób...- powiedziała, gdy odzyskała oddech- Muszę ratować siostrę... Przyjaciół... Poza tym moje ataki są nieskładne, ale silniejsze od tych Ishidy...  
\- Masz rację...  
\- To co robimy...?  
\- Jest tylko jeden sposób.  
\- Jaki?  
\- Wiesz jak Kurosaki został Shinigami?  
Przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Zróbmy to- powiedziała.  
Kira wyciągnął swojego Zanpakuto i stanął nad dziewczyną.  
\- Gotowa?  
\- Tak...- kaszlnęła z krwią.  
Blondyn wbił katanę w serce dziewczyny i nastąpił ogromny wybuch. Wielkie pokłady energii duchowej drzemiące w Ayumi- wydostały się. Izuru ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Po chwili ujrzał przed sobą Chisato wyglądającą zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

Jej Shihakusho miało krótki rękaw i krótkie nogawki. Zamiast tradycyjnych butów Shinigami miała czarne glany sięgające do kolan. Jednak największa zmiana dotyczyła włosów. Miała włosy w takim samym kolorze co Gin. Były krótkie i splecione w dwa kucyki. Na włosach w formie opaski miała pozostałości maski Hollowa. Ciągnęły się one od prawej strony głowy do lewego ucha, gdzie końcówka wyglądała jak słuchawka i zakrywała całe ucho dziewczyny.

Bez namysłu ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół. Przemiana uleczyła wszystkie jej rany i bez żadnych problemów dotarła w miejsce walki. Kira zrobił to samo.

* * *

Kiedy Ayumi się pojawiła Grimmjow w uwolnionej formie walczył z Hollowem. Dziewczyna chciała zaatakować, ale zorientowała się, że nie ma Zanpakuto.

 _"Shinigami bez Zanpakuto?!"_

Nagle olśniło ją. Ona nie jest ani Shinigami, ani Arrancarem, ani Quincy. Jest wszystkim po trochu.

 _"Nie mam Zanpakuto, więc ani nie mogę wykorzystać mocy Shinigami, ani Arrancara. Jednak cały czas noszę bransoletkę od Aizena. Wiem, że to jest bransoletka Quincy, bo Ishida ma taką samą. Nie musiał mi o tym mówić. Tylko pomimo tego, że nie wiem po co Aizen mi to dał- nie zdjęłam jej, nawet po jego zapieczętowaniu. Zatem jestem tym, no... Vizardem z mocami Quincy. No tego jeszcze nie widzieli."_

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z bransoletką. Utworzyła łuk Quincy w kształcie błyskawicy. Chwilę później wypuściła całą serię strzał w Hollowa. Były one o wiele silniejsze niż normalnego Quincy. Nagle stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał- pojawiła się brama Piekła.  
\- Łooo... - zafascynowała się Akira trzymana przez Grimmjowa, który ją uratował przed przybyciem Ayumi.  
\- Co to jest?- zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Ayumi?!- Uryuu dopiero ją rozpoznał.  
\- To jest brama do Piekła- wyjaśnił Kira.  
Na ich oczach Hollow trafił do tego strasznego miejsca. Kiedy było już po wszystkim zaczęli ustalać kto w jakim jest stanie.  
\- Akira, nic ci nie jest?- zapytała siostry.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, ale co ci się stało z włosami?  
\- Uroki przemiany- podeszła do pozostałych- A wy jak się czujecie? Co z Ichigo?  
\- Wyliże się- powiedział Urahara pojawiając się- Grimmjow, zabierz Akirę i ubrania ode mnie do domu. Reszta idzie ze mną.

* * *

\- Czyli nie będę miała Zanpakuto?- zapytała zawiedziona.  
\- Niestety nie- rzekł Kisuke- Tylko powiedz, skąd masz wisiorek Quincy? Już dawno chciałem cię o to zapytać, ale nie byłem pewien czy ma to na ciebie jakiś wpływ, więc odpuściłem.  
\- Ja też- dodał Ishida.  
\- Aizen mi to dał.  
Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy.  
\- Kto?- Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć****.  
\- Sasuke Aizen- powtórzyła.  
\- Sosuke- poprawił ją Sado. Dziewczyna machnęła na to ręką.  
\- Powiedział ci po co?- kontynuował Urahara.  
\- Nie. Tylko zagroził, że mam to nosić albo skrzywdzi moich bliskich. Tylko nie wiem czemu po jego zapieczętowaniu nie przestałam tego nosić...  
\- Na pewno chciał zakłócić przepływ twojej energii duchowej żebyś mu nie przeszkadzała używając swoich mocy.  
\- Ale co teraz? Mogę używać swoich umiejętności? Przecież zostałam przemieniona przez Shinigami, mam reiatsu Arrancara, a władam mocami Quincy!  
\- Nie do końca. Może i masz łuk i strzały jak Quincy, ale nie zabijają one Hollowów. Działają tak jak Zanpakuto- oczyszczają duszę. Inaczej byś nie odesłała tamtego Hollowa do Piekła.  
\- No fakt.  
\- A gdzie zostawiłaś ciało?  
\- Chyba nadal mam je ze sobą.  
\- I chyba będziesz mogła się zmieniać nie opuszczając go. Spróbuj się przemienić.  
Chisato skupiła się i po chwili była już w swojej normalnej formie.  
\- Chodź, zrobimy badania- wstał- A za jakiś czas trzeba będzie udać się do Soul Society żeby cie zaakceptowali. W końcu jesteś teraz Zastępczym Shinigami, dzięki Kirze.

* * *

Kilka dni później wszystko zaczęło się już układać. Ayumi rozpoczęła treningi z Kisuke, Yoruichi i Uryuu, Ulquiorra i Szayel znaleźli pracę, Ggio zajmował się domem, a Grimmjow Akirą, bo dziewczynka nie dawała mu spokoju.

* * *

Schiffer dostał pracę w kebabie.  
\- Urek, nakroj mięsa!- zawołała współpracownica.  
\- Nie krzycz, kobieto- zabrał się za krojenie.  
\- Urek, pomóż mi z garami!- krzyknął współpracownik.  
\- Zaraz, facecie.  
\- Urek, szybciej z tym mięsem!  
\- A ten pan nie umie robić kebabów!- darło się jakieś dziecko.  
\- Unieruchom, Murcielago.

* * *

Granz dostał pracę sekretarki w firmie zleceniowej.  
\- Zaraz, moment!- krzyczał do słuchawki w uchu- Halo?- odebrał telefon- Nie ma szefa!- odłożył słuchawkę- Słucham?- odebrał komórkę służbową- Zaraz przywiozą!- odebrał komórkę prywatną- Co? CZEMU MU DAŁEŚ KIEŁBASĘ?!  
\- PROSZĘ PANA!- usłyszał w słuchawce w uchu.  
\- Jeszcze pani tu jest?! Żegnam!- rozłączył się.  
\- Pan jest niemiły dla klientów!- darł się głos w służbowej komórce.  
\- Spieprzaj pan!

* * *

Grimmjow wbrew własnej woli musiał pilnować Akiry, bo Ggio pilnował Wonderweissa.  
\- Grimm, pobaw się ze mną.  
\- Nie.  
\- Chodź na spacer.  
\- Nie.  
\- UMYŁAM KIBEL TWOJĄ SZCZOTECZKĄ!  
\- CO?! Jak cie dorwę!- zaczął ją gonić.  
\- Złap mnie!- uciekała uradowana.

* * *

Ggio zajmując się domem musiał wszędzie zabierać ze sobą Margelę żeby mieć go na oku.  
 **1\. Wieszanie prania**  
\- Wonderweiss, nie jedz skarpet!  
 **2\. Gotowanie obiadu**  
\- Margela, wyjdź z zamrażarki!  
 **3\. Odkurzanie**  
\- Wonder, wyłaź zza szafy. Odkurzacz cie nie zje.  
 **4\. Sprzątanie łazienki**  
\- Pomóżcie mi, bo Wonderweissowi utknęła głowa w klopie!  
 **5\. Zakupy**  
\- Wonder, do nogi! Nie obszczywaj kół samochodów na parkingu!

* * *

 _* Akira została na noc u Kurosakich._

 _** Urahara miał załatwić Arrancarom najpotrzebniejsze ubrania itp._

 _*** Ichigo w tamtym momencie był po utracie mocy Shinigami._

 _**** Ichigo widział i słyszał Ayumi, bo cały czas była w swoim ciele._

 ** _Autorka: Teraz będzie coraz więcej śmiesznych momentów, więc nie będzie nudno xD_**

 ** _Ayumi: Nawet nie macie pojęcia co będzie się działo, a to dopiero początek! xD_**


	4. Bonus: Święta u Chisato

Hałas jak na targu, syf jak w magazynie i kompletny brak organizacji- tak właśnie wyglądały przygotowania do świąt w domu Ayumi. Wigilię siostry miały spędzić z Arrancarami, ciocią i jej narzeczonym, ale póki co nie dowiedzieli się, że tyle chłopów tam mieszka (myśleli, że przyszli w odwiedziny).

* * *

Każdy był zajęty czym innym. Szayel, Tesla i Wonder ubierali choinkę. Wonder ciągle bił bombki. Ggio, Reiko i Akira zajmowali się jedzeniem w kuchni. Co chwilę była tam jakaś powódź, jakiś wypadek albo pożar. Ayumi biegała po domu jak oparzona i na szybko wieszała wszystkie ozdoby. Nnoitra tamował powódź z łazienki. Grimmjow biegał w te i nazad z Ulquiorrą próbując ogarnąć bałagan, który powstawał z prędkością światła. Di Roy pilnował Meirin żeby niczego nie zeżarła, a to wbrew pozorom było bardzo trudne zadanie. Yylfordt biegał z narzeczonym Reiko po sąsiadach i pożyczali krzesła, bo zabrakło im miejsc siedzących.

\- No nie wytrzymam!- Szayel wkurzył się- Niech ktoś chociaż na pięć minut zabierze Wondera!

\- Podrzuć go Di Royowi- powiedziała Ayumi wieszając łańcuch w korytarzu.

\- Ja nie mogę!- krzyknął Di Roy z pokoju Akiry- Ja tu walczę o życie!- ze wszystkich sił trzymał Meirin, która wyrywała się jak byk.

\- To może ty, Yylfordt? Skończyłeś już?- zapytał różowowłosy.

\- Żartujesz? Mamy dopiero dwa krzesła- odpowiedział blondyn- Ale dostałem pasztecika i buziaka pod jemiołą od małej dziewczynki.

\- Ciesz się, bo nikt więcej cię nie tknie.

\- Wąchaj dupę.

\- POŻAR!- wydarł się Ggio.

\- Znowu?- zapytał Grimmjow ścierając sałatkę z okna w salonie.

\- MOJE WŁOSY!- krzyczała Reiko.

\- GGIO, TA RYBA WCIĄŻ ŻYJE!- Akira przeraziła się.

\- AAA!- krzyczała cała trójka w kuchni.

\- A mogliśmy zamówić catering- stwierdził Ulquiorra ratując pralkę wypływającą z łazienki.

\- Wonder, nie jedz lampek!- powiedział Tesla.

Niestety nie zdążył ich zabrać i Margela wciągnął cały kabel jak makaron. No, prawie cały. Z buzi zwisał mu kawałek kabla z wtyczką, którą podłączył do gniazdka (ciekawe skąd wiedział jak to zrobić) i... zaczął świecić w różnych kolorach.

\- E...- Lindocruz aż nie wiedział jak skomentować świecącego na kolorowo Wondera- Nie wiem co ci Aizen zrobił, ale to jest przerażające.

\- Co do...- Szayel odwrócił się i też to zobaczył- Lepiej go odłączmy zanim Reiko i jej chłop to zobaczą.

\- Halo, pomoże ktoś?- zapytała Ayumi wisząc na żyrandolu.

\- Nawet nie zauważyłem, że wypłynęła- rzekł Nnoitra taszcząc z Ulquiorrą pralkę z powrotem do łazienki.

\- Ale jaja- stwierdził Grimm przepływając na nadmuchiwanym materacu przez korytarz. Był nawet ubrany w szorty i pił przez słomkę mleko z kokosa.

* * *

Kiedy wszystkim w końcu udało się usiąść i zjeść, w domu zapanowała miła i rodzinna atmosfera. A potem przyszedł czas na prezenty:

 ** _#_** Szayel dostał od Grimmjowa różowe dildo i koszulkę z napisem _"Notice me, senpai!"_

 _ **#**_ Ggio dostał od Ulquiorry fartuszek z narysowanym umięśnionym ciałem

 _ **#**_ Nnoitra dostał od Ayumi szampon i szczotkę do włosów

 _ **#**_ Di Roy dostał od Yylfordta kombinezon-tygryska do chodzenia po domu

 _ **#**_ Wonder dostał od Ggio posłanie (jak dla psa)

 ** _#_** Ulquiorra dostał od Wondera (przy pomocy Ayumi) płytę zespołu Weekend

 _ **#**_ Akira dostała od Reiko zestaw małego chemika (Szayel był zazdrosny)

 _ **#**_ Ayumi dostała od Szayela koszulkę z jego podobizną w serduszku i kocyk HSM

 _ **#**_ Grimmjow dostał od chłopa Reiko mangę yaoi

 _ **#**_ Yylfordt dostał od Nnoita czapkę z napisem _"I LUV BIEBER"_

 _ **#**_ Tesla dostał od Akiry alko-chińczyka

 _ **#**_ Reiko dostała od Di Roya moherowy sweter (który okazał się o wiele za duży) z dziobakiem

 _ **#**_ chłop Reiko dostał od Tesli kalendarz z kawaii kotkami

 _ **#**_ Meirin dostała smakołyki od Reiko i nową zabawkę od Ayumi

* * *

\- Meirin, odezwij się- Akira męczyła biednego psa- Wiem, że potrafisz! A już zwłaszcza dzisiaj!

\- A tak w ogóle dlaczego nie mówicie już na nią "Master"?- zapytał Szayel.

\- Znudziło nam się- odpowiedziała- No dawaj, Meirin!

\- Daj jej spokój- przemówił Wonder.

Wszyscy zszokowani spojrzeli na niego.

\- Świąteczny cud!- stwierdził Ggio.

* * *

Po zjedzeniu, prezentach i obejrzeniu Kevina, wszyscy zaczęli sprzątać, a Reiko i jej chłop zbierali się do domu.

\- No, to jutro impreza z Shinigami u Urahary- powiedziała Ayumi, gdy zostali sami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będą kazali nam sprzątać- rzekł Ulquiorra.

\- Eh, gorzej chyba nie będzie- stwierdził Yylfordt sprzątając kupę Wondera z telewizora.

* * *

 _ **Wesołych Świąt! :D**_


	5. Kod pepitowy

\- Ayumi, w prawo!- krzyczała Yoruichi- Nie tam! W to drugie prawo!

Treningi z Chisato były... interesujące.

\- Ayumi!- Urahara szukał jej.

\- E... Chyba powinnyśmy wyjść...- stwierdziła Ururu.

\- Ciii, dzisiaj nie chce mi się trenować- odpowiedziała Ayumi siedząc skulona z Ururu pod skałą w "piwnicy" Kisuke.

* * *

Yoruichi, Ayumi i Akira stały w piwnicy pod sklepem Urahary i czekały aż ten otworzy przejście do Soul Society.

\- Gotowa?- zapytał kapelusznik.

\- Tak- odpowiedziała podekscytowana. Nie była tam od zakończenia wojny i stęskniła się za wieloma osobami, bo mało kto pojawiał się w świecie ludzi.

\- Dzięki, że mogę iść z wami- Akira była równie podekscytowana co siostra.

\- Spoko, Aki. A ty idziesz z nami?- zwróciła się do Kisuke.

\- Tak. Może i mnie wygnali, ale też mam tam coś do powiedzenia- poprawił kapelusz z uśmiechem.

W Dangai Urahara zaczął wypytywać Akirę.

\- Wszystko widzisz wyraźnie? Nic nie jest rozmazane?

\- Nic a nic. Zawsze widziałam takie rzeczy wyraźnie. Czasem nawet lepiej niż Ayu.

\- A Hollowy czujesz?

\- Czuję.

\- A Shinigami?

\- Też.

\- Arrancarów już też?

\- Tak.

\- A duchy cię odwiedzają?

\- Czasem się jakiś pobłąka koło mnie, ale bardzo rzadko się odzywają. Jak już gadają ze mną to zawsze pytają o drogę albo datę. Wtedy mówią, że idą, bo np. ktoś ma urodziny i odchodzą.

\- No fakt, czasem tak robią. Czyli nie naprzykrzają ci się?

\- Nie.

\- A tobie, Ayumi?

\- Do mnie się nigdy żaden nie odezwał. Albo nie mogłam ich usłyszeć, nie wiem.

* * *

\- Ayumi!- Rangiku ściskała ją.

\- Cie.. iło... wid...- mówiła wciśnięta w jej piersi.

\- Cześć- rzekła Akira do różowowłosej dziewczynki, która się jej przyglądała.

\- Siemaa!- zeskoczyła z ramienia Zarakiego- Jestem Yachiru, a ty?- wyszczerzyła się.

\- Akira- przedstawiła się po czym niezbyt przekonana też się wyszczerzyła.

\- Nazwę cię Szczerbatek!- powiedziała zauważając jej szczelinę.

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na bezzębnego smoka?!

\- Smoka?

\- Aki, oni tutaj nie znają takich rzeczy- rzekła Ayumi uspokajając siostrę.

* * *

\- Hej, Byakuya- przywitała się widząc, że też przyszedł pod bramę.

\- Witaj.

\- Będziesz szedł z nami do wszechkapitana?

\- Tak, muszę zaświadczyć, że nie będziesz działać na niekorzyść Soul Society.

\- Robisz to z własnej woli i dla mnie czy z czyjegoś przymusu?

\- Ani to, ani to. Jestem neutralny i dbam o to, żeby panował tu spokój- poszedł.

\- Co za człowiek- powiedziała z uśmiechem do siostry, która właśnie do niej podeszła.

* * *

\- A właściwie to czemu nie idziemy do Rady 46?- zapytała czarnowłosa w drodze do pierwszego oddziału.

\- Yamamoto stwierdził, że to nie ich sprawa- odpowiedziała Yoruichi- Tego dziadka nie ogarniesz- zaśmiała się.

\- Będzie na mnie krzyczeć?

\- Jeśli mocno go wkurzysz to tak.

Chisato przełknęła ślinę.

* * *

\- To jest pierwszy taki przypadek- rzekł Yamamoto- Ale nie będę cię wysyłać przed radę. Nie jesteś niczemu winna, a oni by cię skazali. Do tego jesteśmy za ciebie odpowiedzialni, bo zostałaś porwana i wplątana w to wszystko przez człowieka naszego pokroju. Zatem decyzja jest oczywista: Ayumi Chisato, jesteś Zastępczym Shinigami. Będziesz wykonywać swoje obowiązki pod okiem Kuchiki Rukii. Koniec spotkania, rozejść się!

Kiedy wychodzili, Ayumi odwróciła się w stronę Yamamoto i powiedziała, z uśmiechem i łzami szczęścia w oczach, _"Dziękuję"_. Dziadek wydawał się niewzruszony, ale pod swoim bujnym zarostem uśmiechnął się.

 _"Ta dziewczyna jeszcze nie raz nam pokaże"_

* * *

\- Wiesz co, Rangiku- mówiła Chisato siedząc z Matsumoto w jej pokoju- Chciałbym żeby tutaj, w Soul Society, było jakieś miejsce ku pamięci Gina. Żebyśmy mogły tam iść i "porozmawiać" z nim.

\- To dobry pomysł- stwierdziła rudowłosa*- Ale co to miałoby być?

\- Coś co tętni życiem, na przykład drzewo.

\- O właśnie, a jakie?

\- Musi się wyróżniać. Coś wymyślę i przyniosę jakieś drzewko ze świata ludzi. Potem je zasadzimy- uśmiechnęła się.

\- W porządku- też się uśmiechnęła.

* * *

\- Renji!- zabrała mu rzemyk z włosów na powitanie- Hisagi!- przybiła z nim piątkę- Omaeda!- klepnęła go w brzuch- Tosiek!- pogłaskała go po głowie- Hanataro!- przytuliła go- Tęskniłam za wami.

\- My za tobą też- rzekł z uśmiechem Hanataro.

\- Muszę trochę zmienić mój wygląd- zdjęła gumki z włosów i związała je w kucyk rzemykiem Renjiego- I jak?

\- Pięknie- zaśmiał się Abarai.

* * *

Ayumi szukała odpowiedniego drzewka we wszystkich sklepach i w internecie, ale żadne jej nie odpowiadało.

\- Ayu, skończ już na dzisiaj- nalegał Ggio- Masz, posmakuj- dał jej talerz z jedzeniem.

\- Co to?

\- Zapiekanka Ggio w sosie własnym z Wondera. Musiałem go dać do nazwy, bo darł ryja**.

Zaśmiała się po czym posmakowała.

\- Mmm jakie dobre! Mogę zjeść całe?

\- Pewnie, to twoja porcja. Jak będziesz chciała jeszcze to w kuchni jest tego dużo.

Usłyszeli pisk dochodzący z łazienki.

\- Kto tam jest?- zapytał Vega podchodząc do drzwi. Chisato też podeszła.

\- PAJĄK!- Szayel wyleciał z toalety uderzając Ggio drzwiami. Następnie zamachnął się i zapiekanka wylądowała na szyi dziewczyny.

\- Moja zapiekanka!- przeżywał czarnowłosy trzymając się za nos.

\- Mój obiad!- jęczała Ayumi.

\- PAJĄK!- piszczał Granz.

\- Ogarnijcie się- rzekł znudzony Ulquiorra patrząc na nich z pokoju.

* * *

Dziewczyny odrabiały lekcje, a chłopcy zajmowali się swoimi rzeczami, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Otworzę- powiedziała Ayumi i poszła. Spojrzała przez wizjer- Kod pepitowy, to ciocia!- powiedziała przyciszonym głosem.

Kod pepitowy oznacza to, że wszyscy Arrancarzy mają się schować żeby Reiko ich nie widziała. Nie może się dowiedzieć, że dziewczyny mieszkają z pięcioma chłopakami. Tym razem był jeszcze Yylfordt w odwiedzinach.

\- Chować się!- Akira pogoniła ich i wrzuciła stertę gaci, w których zawsze Wonderweiss sypia, do lodówki. Yylfordt schował się za sofą, Ggio w szafce pod zlewem w kuchni, Grimmjow w szafie z Wonderweissem, Szayel wlazł na lodówkę, a Ulquiorra uciekł na balkon. Oczywiście kłócili się o kryjówki.

\- Cześć, ciociu!- otworzyła.

\- Hej, Ayu. Pomóż mi z tymi siatami.

\- Już, już- wzięła kilka reklamówek i zamknęła drzwi, gdy Reiko weszła do środka.

\- Ciocia!- Akira wyszła z salonu, gdzie zamykała za Schifferem drzwi na balkon.

\- Siema, Aki. A to co?- wskazała na parę bokserek leżących na środku korytarza.

\- A to moje- Ayumi szybko podniosła je- Kiedyś dostałam na urodziny- nerwowo uśmiechnęła się.

\- No dobra... A co tak śmierdzi?

 _"Kupa Wonderweissa, szlag!"_

\- To pewnie Meirin- Akira też skłamała- Ona zawsze capi.

\- No chyba, że tak. Chodźcie, mam coś dla was- poszła do kuchni.

* * *

Kiedy dziewczyny wraz z ciocią siedziały w salonie i grały na PS3, Szayel próbował się obrócić na lodówce, bo zdrętwiała mu noga. Niestety spadł z niej prosto w worek ze śmieciami, z którego wysypały się puszki po konserwach i narobiły hałasu.

\- Co ty odwalasz?- zapytał Vega wyglądając z szafki.

\- Nie mogę ruszać nogą, jak ja teraz wrócę na lodówkę?!- Granz zaczął panikować.

\- Co to było?- Reiko zareagowała na hałas.

\- Grajcie, a ja pójdę sprawdzić- rzekła Ayumi i poszła do kuchni- Co wy kurde odwalacie? Szayel! A ty czemu nie na lodówce?- mówiła przyciszonym głosem.

\- Spadłem.

\- To szybko tam wracaj!- zaczęła zbierać puszki.

\- Kiedy nie mogę...

\- A to niby czemu?

\- Noga mi zdrętwiała...

\- Z tobą gorzej niż z dzieckiem...

\- To co teraz?

\- Zataszczymy cię do szafy. Posiedzisz trochę z Grimmem i Momo- przerzuciła jego rękę przez swoje ramię i po cichu wyślizgnęli się z kuchni.

\- Ayu, wszystko ok?- zapytała ciotka, kiedy oni byli w połowie drogi.

\- Tak, ciociu!

\- A co to było?

\- Zwal na psa- szepnął Szayel.

\- Nie mogę, Meirin cały czas jest w salonie- odpowiedziała czarnowłosa, też szeptem- Taboret się przewrócił! Krzywo stał!

\- Aa, to w porządku.

Po chwili byli już przy szafie.

\- No dobra- otworzyła szafę i uderzyła ich fala smrodu- Co to?- zakryła nos, a Szayel zemdlał.

\- Wonder zrobił kupę w majty...- odpowiedział Grimm. Od tego fetoru aż mu oczy łzawiły.

\- O ludzie... Grimm, otwórz okno i włóż Szayela do szafy. Jej też nie zamykaj, zrób to dopiero, gdy ktoś będzie się zbliżał. Momo, idziesz ze mną się przebrać- wzięła Arrancara i wymknęła się z nim do swojego pokoju, gdzie miał czyste rzeczy. Akira zauważyła ich i poszła za nimi.

\- Co tak capi?- zapytała.

\- Momo się zesrał. Idź do kibla i potem udawaj, że to ty- weszła z Wonderem do pokoju- Szlag, teraz żadna z nas nie pilnuje cioci! Momo, zostań tu- pobiegła po Ggio, lecz po drodze zatrzymało ją wołanie Reiko.

\- Tak, ciociu?- weszła do salonu.

\- Co się dzieje?- zaczęła coś podejrzewać.

\- Nic, Akira zapchała klopa i biegłam po przepychacz.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do kuchni, trzymamy go pod zlewem.

\- Pomogę wam- wstała.

\- Nie trzeba ciociu, usiądź- skłoniła ją do siadu.

\- Ayumi sobie poradzi- przyszła młoda- Grajmy dalej, ciociu- zaczęła dalej ją urabiać.

Tymczasem czarnowłosa poleciała do kuchni. Kiedy otworzyła szafkę, Ggio wyleciał z niej wraz ze wszystkimi środkami czystości i przepychaczem w ręce.

\- Dzięki- wzięła przepychacz- A teraz chodź ze mną- uciekli do pokoju- Gdzie on jest?!  
\- Po co ci przepychacz?- zapytał Vega.

\- Nie ważne- rzuciła ów przedmiot na łóżko- Chodź- wrócili do pokoju Akiry, gdzie zastali tylko nieprzytomnego Szayela.

\- Kurde, co mu jest?- czarnowłosy zmartwił się.

\- Przeżyje, zostań tu- wybiegła z pokoju i wpadła na Grimmjowa. Upadła i rozcięła sobie rękę o stojak z kwiatem- Aaa...

\- Chodź do łazienki- powiedział widząc, że leci jej krew i wziął ją na ręce.

\- Ale gdzie jest Momo?

\- Właśnie w łazience.

Weszli do środka i ujrzeli Margelę siedzącego w wannie.

\- Poradzę sobie, pójdź po Ggio i każ mu iść do mojego pokoju, a ty zajmij się Szayelem- powiedziała.

Chisato opłukała rękę, owinęła ją papierem toaletowym i poszła z Wonderem do swojego pokoju. Vegi tam jeszcze nie było, więc przygotowała czyste rzeczy dla Margeli. Nagle przyszedł Grimmjow.

\- Przyniosłem ci plaster, a Ggio też zemdlał.

\- No nie... To ty się zajmij Momo, a ja pójdę tam- poszła- Zrobię coś do jedzenia- powiedziała do siostry i ciotki mijając salon. W pokoju zabrała się za cucenie ich. Pierwszy ocknął się Szayel.

\- Co się dzieje...?

\- Nie ważne, ocuć Ggio- powiedziała po czym poszła do kuchni.

* * *

Tymczasem u Yylfordta:

 _"Pająk... T_T"_

* * *

Gdy Chisato otworzyła lodówkę wysypała się z niej sterta gaci. Już nie miała czasu ich zbierać. Szybko zrobiła coś do jedzenia i poszła do salonu.

* * *

Później dziewczyny słysząc krzyki Margeli powiedziały, że to dziecko sąsiadów.

* * *

Kiedy Reiko wyszła, dom był w opłakanym stanie. W kuchni na podłodze były porozrzucane płyny i majtki. W pokoju Akiry niemiłosiernie śmierdziało chociaż od kilku godzin okno było otwarte na oścież. W pokoju Ayumi było jedno wielkie pobojowisko po harcach Wonderweissa. W łazience było pełno wody, bo, nie wiedzieć skąd, toaleta została zapchana przepychaczem. W korytarzu leżał przewrócony kwiat. Jedynym czystym pomieszczeniem był oczywiście salon. Jednak oni wcale nie wyglądali lepiej. Grimmjow był podrapany przez Margelę, Yylfordt miał tak zdrętwiałą rękę, że nie mógł nią w ogóle ruszyć, Szayel był ledwo żywy, Ggio był tak osłabiony, że leciała mu krew z nosa, Wonderweiss znowu zrobił w gacie, a Ayumi miała rozciętą rękę. Z tego wszystkiego cało wyszła tylko Akira. Jednak zapomnieli o Ulquiorze...

* * *

Po ogarnięciu wszystkiego, wszyscy poszli spać.

\- Dobranoc!- Ayumi krzyknęła do wszystkich i położyła się. Nie minęło pięć minut, a zerwała się i wybiegła z pokoju- A gdzie Ulquiorra?!

Wszyscy pobiegli na balkon. Znaleźli tam nieprzytomnego i obsikanego Schiffera.

* * *

\- Biedny, siedział na tym słońcu bez jedzenia, picia i toalety...- przezywała Ayumi podczas, gdy chłopcy próbowali go ocucić.

\- Eee...- ocknął się.

\- Urek!- przytuliła go- Przepraszam, że o tobie zapomniałam! Masz, napij się- dała mu szklankę z wodą, a Grimmjow pomógł mu usiąść.

\- I tak się ciesz, że nie musiałeś przechodzić tego co my- stwierdził Granz.

\- Zrobię mu coś do jedzenia- rzekł Vega i poszedł do kuchni.

* * *

Następnego dnia.

\- Nadal mnie zastanawia sprawa przepychacza. Zostawiłam go na swoim łóżku, a znalazłam w kiblu. Jak?!- leżała na podłodze.

\- Czemu nie położysz się na sofie? Przesunąłbym się- mówił Ggio.

\- Nie chcę, tam zawsze Grimmjow pierdzi.

Vega wstał i usiadł na podłodze obok dziewczyny.

* * *

 _* rudowłosa- przyjęłam wersję z anime_

 _** Wonder darł ryja, bo też chciał być w nazwie potrawy (w razie gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości xD)_

 **Miłej lektury i szczęśliwego nowego roku! :D**


	6. Starzeje się

_**Do tego rozdziału postanowiłam znowu dorzucić kilka piosenek :D**_

* * *

 ** _(Unlimits- Haruka Kanata)_**

Sobota. Ayumi pozbyła się wszystkich domowników, bo zaprosiła swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły. Starej szkoły, bo jej przyjaciółka obecnie chodzi do innego liceum. Chciała im o czymś powiedzieć.

\- Hej! Wchodźcie- przywitała ich. Kiedy weszli do środka czarnowłosa zabrała ich do salonu.

\- Czemu nie poszliśmy do pokoju jak zwykle?- zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Właśnie- potwierdził chłopak.

\- Bo jestem dzisiaj sama w domu.

\- Fakt, Aki i Meirin nie przyszły się przywitać- stwierdziła.

 _ **Mizuko Hattori** \- przyjaciółka Ayumi. Ma brązowe włosy i oczy. Jest sporo wyższa od Chisato. Chłopczyca, wygadana i mistrzyni sztuk walki._

\- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć- zaczęła czarnowłosa.

\- To czekaj! Muszę siusiu- poszła do łazienki.

\- Jak zwykle- zaśmiał się.

 _Chłopak był totalnym przeciwieństwem swoich przyjaciółek: straszny tchórz i leń, ale za to nadzwyczaj inteligentny. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy, zazwyczaj poczochrane, oraz szare oczy, a na imię ma **Kaguya Vigneron** (jest w połowie Hiszpanem)._

\- Ayumi, ja też muszę wam coś powiedzieć...- mówił niepewnie- Ale stwierdziłem, że najpierw powiem tobie, a ty mi pomożesz poinformować o tym Mizu.

\- W porządku. To o co chodzi?

\- Nie wiem jak na to zareagujesz...

\- No mów.

\- Stresuje się...

\- Jeśli chcesz to dodam ci odwagi i też powiem o co mi chodzi- uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ale...

 _ **(Kelun- Chu-Bura)**_

\- No dalej!

\- Czekaj...

\- KAGUYA!

\- Jestem gejem!

\- Jestem Shinigami!

Powiedzieli to jednocześnie i myśleli, że się przesłyszeli.

\- Co?!- znów powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Ale akcja- stwierdziła Mizuko stojąc w drzwiach.

\- Jak to jesteś Shinigami?- zapytał.

\- Od kiedy jesteś gejem?*- zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- Słuchajcie, od początku- zaproponowała brunetka.

* * *

 _ **(Scandal- Harukaze)**_

Chisato opowiedziała im o porwaniu, Arrancarach, Shinigami, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, o tym, że mieszka z chłopakami i o całej reszcie. Dodała też, że chciała im powiedzieć wcześniej, ale stwierdziła, że nie ogarną tego wszystkiego. Jednak męczyło ją to i postanowiła zaryzykować. Kaguya również opowiedział o ostatnich zmianach w swoim życiu.

\- To nie macie mi tego za złe?- zapytała Ayumi.

\- Pewnie, że nie!- krzyknęła radośnie Hattori i ścisnęła ją.

\- A co ze mną?- zapytał Vigneron.

\- Wiesz co ci powiem?- zaczęła Ayumi- Ja bardzo się z tego cieszę, a Mizu podziela moje zdanie- uśmiechnęła się.

\- Przecież wiesz, że obojętnie jaki byś nie był my i tak będziemy cię lubić- dodała Mizuko z uśmiechem.

* * *

Później Ayumi zadzwoniła po Arrancarów. Przyszli wszyscy, nie tylko ci, z którymi mieszkała, wraz z Akirą i Meirin.

\- Poznajcie, to są: Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitra, Wonderweiss, Yylfordt, Ulquiorra, Tesla, Ggio i Di Roy- czarnowłosa przedstawiła ich- Chłopaki, to są Mizuko i Kaguya.

Gdy brunetka zobaczyła Szayela aż jej odebrało mowę. Od razu się jej spodobał, ale była ciekawa jaki ma charakter. Jednak różowowłosy nie był wcale lepszy. Gapił się na Hattori jak dziecko na zabawki w sklepie. Ayumi zauważyła to i już miała wobec nich pewne plany.

* * *

\- Szayel!- Ayumi wskoczyła mu na łóżko.

\- Co?!- tak się przestraszył, że upuścił telefon, który wpadł za łóżko.

\- Smalisz cholewki do mojej przyjaciółki!- powiedziała uradowana.

\- ...co?

\- Podoba ci się- zaśmiała się.

\- Ja jej nie znam- poprawił okulary.

\- Gadałeś z nią.

\- Raz, przez chwilę i to ona zagadała mnie.

\- Ty pesymisto.

\- No co?

\- I tak będzie z wami ciekawie- zaśmiała się i wyszła.

* * *

Po wielu dniach poszukiwań, Ayumi w końcu znalazła idealną roślinę: Yangmei, czyli chińskie drzewo truskawkowe. Kupiła sadzonkę przez internet i gdy tylko przesyłka dotarła, dziewczyna udała się do Soul Society. Wraz z Rangiku, Izuru i kilkoma innymi osobami zasadziła Yangmei na szczycie jednego z pagórków.

* * *

\- Grimmjow, nie mogę teraz. Jestem w pracy- mówiła Chisato do telefonu pakując pizzę do bagażnika motoroweru.

\- Ale twój kolega przyszedł i męczy mnie żebym szybko z nim gdzieś poszedł- odpowiedział Jaegerjaquez.

\- Daj mi go.

\- Ayu, on szybko musi iść ze mną na teren opuszczonej fabryki!- chłopak krzyczał do komórki.

\- Kaguya, ale o co chodzi?- mówiła trzymając telefon kawałek od ucha.

\- Mizu znowu się leje!

\- Znowu? Matko... Dobra, daj Grimma.

\- No?- odezwał się niebieskowłosy.

\- Idź z nim. Mizuko znowu się bije z jakimiś drechami, a ty jesteś umięśniony to może samym wyglądem ich odstraszysz.

\- A sama sobie nie poradzi?

\- Poradzi, ale znowu może sobie coś złamać. Idźcie już, na razie- rozłączyła się i ubrała kask. Po chwili ruszyła, by dostarczyć pizzę kolejnemu klientowi.

Natomiast Mizuko często wdawała się w bójki już od najmłodszych lat. Przez to często wywalali ją ze szkół. Obecnie chodzi do chłopięcej szkoły, bo to była ostatnią szkołą w mieście, z której jej jeszcze nie wyrzucili.

* * *

\- Ayumi, za tobą!- krzyknęła Rukia, a Chisato zrobiła unik.

\- Sayonara!- krzyknęła do Hollowa i przebiła go strzałą- Silny był.

\- A ty szybko się uczysz, brawo- rzekła z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, Rukia. Chodź ze mną do domu.

\- No nie wiem...

\- No chodź, zobaczysz jak mamy tam wesoło i najwyżej zostaniesz na jedną noc.

\- Niech będzie- uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Kiedy Chisato i Kuchiki weszły do domu, zobaczyły istne zoo (jak zwykle).

Akira "śpiewała" (darła ryja). Ggio i Szayel prowadzili w kuchni piętnastą wojnę wtorkową. Zrobili bunkry z krzeseł, ubrali garnki na głowy i strzelali do siebie z recepturek (i tak co wtorek). Wonderweiss siedział w wannie i kąpał się (chlapał na wszystko wodą) przy otwartych drzwiach. Ulquiorra gdzieś zniknął. Grimmjow biegał z odkurzaczem, a Mizuko leżała w salonie na dywanie i udawała syrenę.

\- Normalka- rzekła Ayumi.

* * *

\- Ayumi- Szayel wszedł do pokoju dziewczyny- A tak w ogóle to czym ty i Akira się różnicie? Jesteście niemal jak bliźniaczki! Nie licząc różnicy wieku.

\- O właśnie- Grimmjow zaintrygował się słysząc to, kiedy przechodził za drzwiami.

\- No to może tak...- zaczęła- Różnice wyglądu dobrze znacie, więc je pominę. Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że największą różnicą jest nasza... inteligencja. Mózg Akiry chłonie wszystkie wiadomości jak gąbka, bez wyjątku. Wie praktycznie wszystko o wszystkim, dlatego jest najlepszą uczennica w szkole. Ja natomiast myślę logicznie. W krótkim czasie potrafię ułożyć plan, rozwiązać zagadkę czy przejść jakąś grę. Ona tego kompletnie nie umie. Nie jest też sprawna fizycznie. Ma astygmatyzm i jest zbyt słaba żeby robić praktycznie cokolwiek na w-fie, dlatego ma zwolnienie lekarskie do końca szkoły. Ja z w-fem radzę sobie najlepiej ze wszystkich przedmiotów. Kiedyś nawet, jak byłam z klasa na poligonie wojskowym, jako jedyna przeszłam cały tor przeszkód dla doświadczonych żołnierzy. Co by tu jeszcze... No i Akira zawsze lepiej widziała duchy.

\- To wy razem jesteście praktycznie nie do pokonania!- stwierdził ze zdumieniem Granz.

\- Możliwe- zaśmiała się.

* * *

\- No dobra, cepy- mówiła czarnowłosa- Który był tak genialny i wyrzucił kran na balkon sąsiadów?!

Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli przed nią zestresowani.

\- No ja...- przyznał się Szayel- Ale to Grimmjow go wyrwał!

\- Bo Wonder przykleił do niego gumę i próbowałem ją odkleić!- bronił się Jaegerjaquez.

\- A kto mu dał gumę?- zapytała.

\- Sam sobie wziął- rzekł Ggio.

\- Kto go nie upilnował?

\- Ulquiorra- powiedział Granz.

\- Sprzątałem w tym czasie jego kupę z dywanu.

\- Dobra...- masowała sobie skroń- Szayel idzie po ten kran.

\- Czemu ja?

\- Bo to ty go tam rzuciłeś.

...

\- I co?- zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- No mam, tylko tak jakoś mi się powiedziało, że jestem twoim kuzynem...

\- Przynajmniej na przyszłość będzie jakieś ułatwienie- stwierdziła- Teraz trzeba go przymocować...

* * *

Kiedy prawie wszyscy spali, Ayumi siedziała sama w salonie. Oglądała jakiś dziwny horror.

\- Ty jeszcze nie śpisz?- zapytał Grimmjow, który wracał z łazienki.

\- Nie... Patrzę na ten bezsensowny film i myślę o Ginie...

\- Wiesz, Gin na pewno nie chciałby żebyś się smuciła- usiadł obok niej.

\- Wiem... Ale nie jestem jedyną osobą, która za nim tęskni.

\- Wiem, Ayumi. Wiem też, że Gin chciałby żebyś korzystała z życia, zwłaszcza, że jesteś młoda. Gdyby tu był na pewno nie pozwoliłby ci tak tu samej siedzieć.

\- Tak jak ty teraz- uśmiechnęła się do niego- Dzięki, Grimmjow. Nie znałam cie od tej strony.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jesteś zupełnie inny niż wtedy, gdy cię poznałam.

\- Starzeje się- zaśmiał się- A ty już nie smęć- objął ją ramieniem- Ty też się starzejesz i lepiej se znajdź jakiegoś chłopa, bo nikt nie będzie chciał takiej starej rury.

Oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

* * *

Ayumi siedziała w szkole. Jak zwykle bazgrała po zeszycie i nie słuchała nauczycielki. Nagle wyczuła Hollowa. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się, że musiała w tym celu opuścić lekcję. Szybko wymyśliła wymówkę.

\- Ooo, proszę pani! Muszę do toalety!- pobiegła do drzwi- Kapusta wzywa!- wybiegła.

Kaguya powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, bo długo czekał na ten moment i bardzo go to rozbawiło.

* * *

\- Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłam...- stwierdziła Ayumi będąc na zakupach ze wszystkimi Arrancarami, siostrą, Mizuko i Kaguyą.

Każdy robił co chciał. Wonderweiss siedział w wózku, którym Grimmjow się rozpędzał i wskakiwał do niego. Ulquiorra utknął w dziale kosmetycznym fascynując się kredkami do oczu. Szayel przymierzał damskie stroje kąpielowe. Ggio obskakiwał wszystkie promocje. Nnoitra zniknął w alkoholach. Yylfordt grał z Di Royem z baseball za pomocą pomidorów i ogórków. Tesla siedział w książkach i z zawzięciem czytał "50 twarzy Greya". Mizuko podziwiała deskorolki, a Kaguya i Akira buszowali w chipsach.

\- Dobra, co my tu mamy...- Ayu spojrzała na listę zakupów- Sztyft, kondomy, papier toaletowy, kondomy, podpaski, kondomy, bakłażan, kondomy... Szayel, ty i robienie listy zakupów- zaśmiała się.

\- Coś ci nie pasuje?- wyleciał oburzony z przymierzalni ubrany w różowe bikini. Dziewczyna, Grimmjow i Margela wybuchnęli śmiechem widząc go.

* * *

\- Co to jest?- zapytał Tesla wskazując rzecz na wystawie.

\- Namiot- odpowiedziała Akira.

\- A by się pojechało na camping...- stwierdziła Hattori.

\- Nie stać nas na sprzęt- rzekła Ayumi.

\- Czy ja wiem- powiedział Szayel i wyciągnął swoją wypłatę. Ulquiorra zrobił to samo.

* * *

\- To mamy śpiwory, namioty itp. Brakuje tylko kasy na transport- mówiła czarnowłosa.

\- My się tym zajmiemy, prawda, Kagu?- zapytała Mizu.

\- J-jasne...- odpowiedział zaskoczony.

\- Zabierzemy też swoje śpiwory i mój duży namiot.

\- Dzięki- Ayu uśmiechnęła się- Teraz jeszcze została sprawa urlopu. Ja dostanę bez problemu, ale nie wiem co z wami- zwróciła się Schiffera i Granza- Zbyt krótko pracujecie.

\- Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. Albo zostawimy nasze gigai- odpowiedział różowowłosy, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku.

* * *

\- To jednak nie był dobry pomysł!- krzyczała Ayumi zatykając uszy.

\- Coo?!- Granz nie słyszał jej.

Fakt, pozostawienie gigai Szayela z gikonganem w środku zamiast niego samego nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kazał się nazywać "Miecio" i zachowywał się jak Wonderweiss. Obecnie oboje darli ryje.

* * *

\- Dobra, teraz będziesz spokojny?- czarnowłosa zapytała Miecia, gdy ten się uspokoił i ich wysłuchał.

\- Hai!- odparł wesoło- Pójdę do tej pracy za Szayela, ale jak wrócę to chcę iść do wesołego miasteczka!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Pójdziesz. A ty?- zwróciła się do ciała Urka.

\- Życie nie ma sensu...- odpowiedział.

\- Z nim nie będzie problemu. To teraz wytłumaczcie im co będą musieli robić, a ja wyjdę z Meirin.

* * *

 _* Z serii: Ayumi i jej inteligentne pytania xD_

 ** _Autorka: A już w następnym rozdziale..._**

 ** _Ayumi: ...pojawi się nowa postać!_**


End file.
